


a little holiday kissin'

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [24]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Ye are not decorating my office,” Merlin stated firmly.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 18
Kudos: 37





	a little holiday kissin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy <3

Eggsy didn’t bother knockin’ and only made sure there was no one in Merlin’s office (and that he wasn’t handlin’ a mission, of course) by checkin’ the little light he’d installed ‘bove the door ‘fore he was burstin’ into the room. He hip-checked the door shut ‘hind him, then kicked it so the lock would engage. He listened for it to hiss at him ‘fore he was smilin’ in victory. 

And Harry said messin’ with the buildin’ was bad! Eggsy was a fuckin’  _ genius, _ thank ya. 

“Merls!” Eggsy called happily, a skip in his step as he kept his hands hidden up behind his back. “Merls!”

“Aye, lad,” Merlin called over his shoulder, typing’ something out ‘fore spinnin’ ‘round in his chair and Eggsy—

He stilled so he could take in just how gorgeous Merlin looked, thick-framed glasses restin’ on the bridge ‘a his nose and a soft smile curled around his lips. He was wrapped up in the Christmas sweater Eggsy had tugged over his head that mornin’, stealin’ a kiss once he’d gotten Merlin’s head clear. It looked just as good on him now, rumpled from sittin’ at his desk for the last couple ‘a hours, and Eggsy felt his heart swell as he took in the handsomest bloke he’d ever seen. 

And bloody hell, that bloke was  _ his. _

It only took Eggsy a few steps to cross the distance to Merlin’s desk, and Eggsy took ‘em swiftly. It was easy as breathin’ to lean down and steal another kiss. Merlin’s lips were warm as ever, his breath warmer as it puffed outta his nose ‘gainst Eggsy’s cupid’s bow. Merlin kissed him back, drawin’ him in with his lips, tiltin’ his head back and kissin’ him just right. 

Eggsy pulled back for air, runnin’ his nose ‘gainst Merlin’s cheek to breathe him in, hummin’ happily at the sharp scent ‘a the aftershave Eggsy’d gotten him last year. 

“I love you,” Eggsy whispered. 

“Lad, I love ye too,” Merlin told him quietly, and warm, sure fingers swept ‘cross his jaw sweetly. “What do I owe this wonderful pleasure?”

“Oh!” Eggsy straightened up real quick, rememberin’ just why he’d come to Merlin ‘fore he’d gotten side-tracked by all his... gorgeousness. A wide smile split across Eggsy’s face as he said, “I got a gift for ya!”

“Oh?” Merlin asked, an excited sparkle in his eye that he couldn’t hide even if he tried to keep his smile under control. 

“Mhm,” Eggsy hummed, leanin’ back down for a few more lingerin’ kisses. Against his lips, Eggsy told him, “Well it’s a gift for both ‘a us but mostly it’s for you!”

Merlin’s hands went to his hips and slid down the backs ‘a his thighs, holdin’ him closer. “Is this my gift?”

Eggsy laughed ‘gainst his lips, givin’ him one more lingerin’ kiss ‘fore he leaned back. He finally pulled his arms from ‘hind his back, showin’ off a box ‘a Christmas lights with a flourish. The box had a decorative bow on top in a deep, army green that was Merlin’s favourite colour and everythin’! 

“Ta-da!” Eggsy sang, smilin’ widely as he watched Merlin’s eyes get real big. 

“Ye are not decorating my office,” Merlin stated firmly ‘fore Eggsy could say nothin’ else, his arms crossin’ over his chest. 

“But  _ babe,”  _ Eggsy whined, givin’ Merlin a real big pout. “We gotta! Look’it this place! There ain’t no Holiday cheer or  _ nuffin’!” _

“Exactly, lad.” Merlin nodded his head, as if  _ that _ was an appropriate answer that answered  _ anythin’! _ “I do nae decorate my office.”

“But there ain’t  _ nuffin’  _ decorated!” Eggsy cried, throwin’ his arms out to indicate he meant the whole mansion. 

Merlin opened his mouth but Eggsy didn’t let him talk. Instead, Eggsy crawled onto Merlin’s lap, smilin’ real soft when Merlin’s hands immediately went to his hips to draw him close and keep him steady. 

“Lad, ye are much too big for this,” Merlin muttered, and Eggsy shut him up with a kiss. 

Kissin’ Merlin was one ‘a Eggsy’s favourite things to do. Merlin always kissed him like nothin’ else mattered, like all he wanted in the world was to kiss Eggsy some more. Eggsy tried to kiss him back the same, pourin’ all ‘a himself into the press ‘a their lips. Merlin made a deep noise from the back ‘a his throat as Eggsy kissed him deep, and Eggsy knew he had him. 

“C’mon, Merls,  _ please,” _ Eggsy breathed against his lips, given’ a little nip against Merlin’s jaw as he kissed up to his ear. 

“Fine,” Merlin grumbled, and Eggsy pulled back to see a dirty grin spread ‘cross his face. “But only if ye do the decorating and I get to sit back and enjoy the show.”

“Dirty old man,” Eggsy teased, then kissed Merlin  _ real _ slow and  _ real _ deep ‘fore puttin’ on a show. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos aren’t the same as getting a comment, not even close. so a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated! don't know what to comment? how about _”this was great!”_ or _“awesome work!”_


End file.
